hypothetical_cyclonesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Atlantic usercane season
This Usercane season is slightly different from the HHW Usercane system.It is based off your activity and your user rights and I will forecast accordingly. Sincerely -PHF As stated, the first usercane season on HCW was in 2019, featuring Super Usercanes Ahmad and Delcore, Usercane Tsang, Subtropical userstorm Sati, Tropical Userpression Caleb, Unbanned Storm Marcus, and Tropical Userpression Krovahnye. On July 31, two tropical invests formed, one near the Lesser Antilles and one in the Carribean. Later that day, the invest on the east became Mactep, and rapidly intensified into a Super Usercane with 160 mph and 920 mbar pressure. Later that same day, Invest 2, near Jamaica, unexpectedly became Tropical Userdepression Delcore and rapidly intensifying east of Yucatan peninsula, becoming the second Super Usercane that day with 160 mph and 929 mbar winds. As Mactep moved over the Lesser Antilles and Delcore moving towards the Yucatan Peninsula, an area of rainstorms moved over the Cape Verde islands, it was rapidly named Tsang (I would prefer Harris at this point but who cares! Mactep loves doing what Mactep does best!) and became a 90 mph Usercane despite horrendous conditions and was moving across the Atlantic ocean. On August 14, an extratropical system moved over warm waters of 25 degrees celsius and started developing a circulation and warm core system. As on August 17, about 400-500 km southwest of Newfoundland, it was classified as Subtropical Userstorm Sati. Sati moved slowly through the Atlantic, however it weakened rapidly, as conditions worsened and Sati's nearby ocean warmth was lowered to around 12 degrees. However, reconnaissance planes still found 50 mph sustained winds and clear circulation and warm core, it was expected to last another week through the Atlantic. At the same time, On August 20, a low pressure system became an extratropical low and was named Caleb. Caleb moved exceptionally north, to around Bermuda's latitude, and became a Tropical Userpression. However, the same cool water patch that weakened Sati had caught on with Caleb. Caleb held on around 22 degrees celsius waters, barely surviving. Caleb if were to move continuous east, it would intensify to a fully tropical userstorm. As Caleb dissipated, another low pressure that broke off from Caleb and Sati moved south, and became a potential low. However, it never intensified. As the potential low moved away from warm waters that may have helped it, it moved into 23 degrees celsius waters, it was embedded into a squall line. The squall moved north, then south, the low later detached from the squall on September 19. The low organized but had extremely badly defined circulation and convection and also had very bad chances of intensification and showed signs of being subtropical or extratropical. On September 21, the low became Unbanned Storm Marcus, the first Unbanned Storm on record. Later that day, the northern rainbands from Mactep developed circulation and convection powerful enough to be classified as Tropical Userpression Krovahnte, despite having very shallow convection. Unbanned Storm: 15-20 mph Tropical Userpression: Same Tropical Userstorm: Same Usercane: 75-95 Major Usercane: 100-145 Super Usercane: 150 or above = = = Names = = Storms = Major Usercane Macтep (BannedTruely) On July 25, a new basin was about to be created along with an invest. That invest and basin became a thing, with the invest forming into a TS on July 30, and it was named Macтep. Macтep became a Category 5 on August the 1st. Mactep's rapid intensification from 25 mph to 160 mph between Late on July 30 and July 31 Forecasts for Mactep: 1st Week: 175/915 2nd Week: 180/910 3rd Week: 180/908 4th Week: 185/902 5th Week: 185/901 Major Usercane Delcore (Delcore44247) On August 1, a new invest shortly became a named storm Delcore. Delcore rapidly intensified into a Category 4 Major Usercane. On August 2, Delcore became a Category 5, the second of the year. Forecasts for Delcore: 1st Week: 165/925 2nd Week: 175/920 3rd Week: 165/922 4th Week: 160/930 5th Week: 155/934 Usercane Tsang (HarrisTsang720) Tsang formed on August 5, but due to expected inactivity, it was not assessed to be long lived. Forecasts for Tsang: 1st Week: 75/990 2nd Week: 75/1000 3rd Week: 75/1005 4th Week: 75/1009 5th Week: 75/1015 Subtropical Userstorm Sati (GeToPE1K) On August 14, a new disturbance had a chance of becoming "Sati" It was subtropical, and by August 16 it became Subtropical Userstorm Sati Forecasts for Sati: 1st Week: Final Advisory 2nd Week: -- 3rd Week: -- 4th Week: -- 5th Week: -- Tropical Userpression Caleb (CycloneMC) An Extratropical Low formed near Cape Verde on August 23 getting named "Caleb". On September 13, it became a tropical depression. Forecasts for Caleb: 1st Week: Final Advisory 2nd Week: -- 3rd Week: -- Unbanned Storm Marcus (PokemonHurricaneFan) On September 19, an area of disturbed weather gained an extremely weak circulation and more resembled a subtropical low than an extratropical storm. On September 20, it was classified as Unbanned Storm Marcus. Forecasts for Marcus: 1st Week: 15/1013 2nd Week: 15/1010 3rd Week: 15/1008 4th Week: 20/1006 5th Week: 20/1005 Tropical Userpression Krovahnte (Alphapris) Forecasts for Krovahnte: 1st Week: 40/998 2nd Week: 45/996 3rd Week: 50/995 4th Week: 50/992 5th Week: 50/990 Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic Hurricane Seasons Category:Current Seasons